


Things you Said...

by Kalikuks



Series: Overwatch Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Things you said prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: A collection of the Things You Said...-- -- -- --aka Things you Said prompt fills





	1. ...Through Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dicktrickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicktrickle/gifts).



> Things you Said Prompt fulfillment for Dicktrickle!
> 
> "Things you said through your teeth"

The door to their shared dormitory slides open and Hanzo storms through, and it’s only because he cannot slam it in McCree’s face that the cowboy follows so close behind.

“Han, it’s fin—“

“No, it is _not fine,_ or _alright_.” Hanzo spins on his heel and advances on McCree, hissing and baring his teeth like the dragons that roil under his skin. Jesse can see their ethereal forms crest from the tattoo and sweats a little at the display. “Your recklessness will be your undoing, Jesse.”

Jesse, for his part, only removes his hat and runs a hand through his singed hair. Come to think of it, both he and Hanzo are covered in ash and smell of smoke. The archer much less so, because of his distance to the blast, but still. Maybe the impromptu explosion hadn’t been the crowning glory of the last mission, but Talon had had them outnumbered, were prepared for them, and Jesse hadn’t seen any other way out. 

“We’re out alive, ain’t we?” Jesse fires back, places his hat firmly back on his head, ignoring how one side of the brim is half burned away. Jesse doesn’t even want to think about the state of his serape, “I’ve done crazier stunts before, you never threw this much of a hissy fit. What the fuck is eatin’ you now?” 

Wrong choice of words, because Hanzo bristles, and the tattoo glows brighter. If Jesse weren’t a stubborn man he would be running the other way. But he knows Hanzo, knows his ire as well as he knows his affection, and stands his ground as the archer comes face to face with him.

“What is _eating me?_ ” Hanzo growls through clenched teeth, “How dare you act so flippant, how dare you! Do you not know what you’ve just put me through?! Do you know what it’s like, to be on the outside, to see a warehouse go up in flames, with no word from you?!” Hanzo shoves at Jesse angrily, and Jesse doesn’t move an inch. Hanzo is holding back. “I thought you were dead! I thought I had lost you! You stupid, foolish man, think before you act!”

As quickly as Hanzo’s anger had risen, it recedes just as fast when Jesse pulls him into a tight embrace. Hanzo grips the burnt serape like a lifeline at Jesse’s back, and Jesse sways with his archer in his arms.

“M’sorry. Didn’t think it woulda scared ya so bad.” Jesse croons against Hanzo’s temple as he presses kisses there, feels Hanzo tremble in his arms and holds him tighter. “The only thing I was thinkin’ was how much I couldn’t stand to lose ya. Not in a situation like that, not without givin’ my all to make sure we got out of there.”

“At least _tell me_ before you do such a thing again.” all fight has left Hanzo, and he slumps against Jesse’s solid form. “We’re in this together, are we not?”

Jesse nuzzles Hanzo’s temple and nods.

“Yeah, we are.”

 


	2. ...That I wasn't Meant to Hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt fulfillment for Dicktrickle! 
> 
> "Things you Said that I wasn't meant to hear"

Jesse knows a lot more languages he lets on.

After all, it was easiest to play up the stereotypical American tourist while undercover abroad back in Blackwatch. Being too loud, too boisterous, and so forth often meant Jesse could slip under the radar when the persona he put forth was considered too much to deal with by the locals. 

Even then, Jesse picked up a few dialects here and there throughout the years. It’s certainly come in handy too, moving around as much as he can to avoid those seeking the bounty on his head. Jesse’s silver tongue and southern charm extends to a grand total of 5 languages, excluding the two he was raised speaking.

His repertoire includes Japanese.

Jesse’s shuffling cards in the rec room, debating if he can goad Reinhardt or Torbjorn into a game of poker and make off with some of their hard-earned credits for himself when the Shimada brothers enter. They’re conversing about something in Japanese, and Jesse is ready to tune them both out when he hears mention of his name.

Naturally, that’s when he decides to listen in, shuffling his cards again to appear engrossed in the task. Neither brother seems to have noticed him yet. 

 _“I can not believe it.”_ Genji continues the conversation with Hanzo, paying McCree no mind, though Jesse is certain Genji must have some idea he’s there at this point, _“I thought I would never see this day come. You, Hanzo, of all people. Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”_

 _“You are still mistaken.”_ Jesse’s not facing Hanzo and Genji, but goddamn he would pay a million dollars to be able to see Hanzo’s face right now. The poor guy’s voice is harsh, it sounds like he’s dying of embarrassment. 

 _“Hanzo, I caught you monologuing in the mirror.”_ Genji sounds gleeful, _“Practicing to ask our resident cowboy out, no less! It was adorable. Do you need pointers?”_

_“I do not need pointers to ask Jesse to have a drink with me!”_

Jesse stands from the table abruptly, and now both brothers are fully aware of his presence. He tips his hat to Genji, who nods and greets him politely. Hanzo is stock still, glaring at Genji, but he returns Jesse’s greeting. Jesse brushes past Hanzo to tuck the deck of cards away into the drawer behind him before he turns to the eldest Shimada.

“Y’know, Han, I think goin’ out for a drink together or somethin’ would be swell. Shall I meet you tomorrow at 7 pm sharp?” Jesse gives Hanzo a wink and a flirty smile. 

Hanzo flushes red and scowls at Jesse immediately. The realization is dawning on Genji when Jesse turns from them both to leave the rec room. Jesse’s departure has a soundtrack of more garbled and excited Japanese from Genji, Hanzo’s indignant yelling, and his own booming laughter.


	3. ...When we were on top of the world

They stumble through the doors of the bar together, Jesse’s arm thrown over Hanzo’s shoulders. The bar behind them is still loud and raucous with the uproar of drunkards, and as the door slams closed behind the couple all that remains is the laughter between them both. 

Jesse just might be starting to sport a black eye from the bar brawl they left behind, and Hanzo is more or less unscathed aside from sore knuckles from punching the guy who tried to come at Jesse from behind. Needless to say, they’d been kicked out before they could cause more havoc, but that fact did nothing to dampen their mood.

****There’s a park not far from the bar, and together they fall onto a bench in a heap, and Jesse reluctantly parts from his partner in crime. Jesse pulls out the bottle of bourbon he swiped off one of the bar tables and wiggles his eyebrows, and Hanzo scoffs in disbelief, though the sound devolves into drunken giggles.

“I do not even want to. know where you hid that,” Hanzo says, waves a hand dismissively when Jesse offers the bottle to him.

“I got my ways.” Jesse gives Hanzo a grin and winks before he downs some of the bourbon that remains in the bottle. 

“I hope your ways include a way to inform Winston we’re no longer able to lay low, not after that performance back there.”

“Eh, I’ll think o’ somethin’. Always do.” Jesse smirks around the lip of the bottle, “‘Sides, weren’t our fault. I just have a handsome face that happens to have a lot of money attached to it.”

“Hm. This is true.” Hanzo muses.

“Which part,” Jesse turns to him expectantly, a sly and playful grin on his face, “the handsome part? Or that I’m worth millions?”

“Both.” Hanzo leans towards Jesse and his warmth, “And to me, Jesse McCree, you are priceless.”

Jesse snorts in surprise and playfully shoves at Hanzo, who doesn’t move at all, “Okay, you’re REALLY drunk, ain'tcha? Can’t just hand out a compliment like that, Darlin’, you’ll make me swoon right offa this bench.” 

“I’d catch you,” Hanzo says in drunken confidence. 

“Oh really?” Jesse places the bourbon bottle on the ground to be safe, “Then ya better catch me, because I’m swoonin’.” 

Jesse places his arm over his forehead dramatically and tips and Hanzo attempts to catch him as he said. It only causes Jesse to pull him down too, and they both topple from the bench in a drunken heap, the clear night ringing with their laughter.


	4. ...When you Thought I was Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an Anon on tumblr!

Jesse steps through the doorway to his and Hanzo’s dorm. It’s nearly three in the morning, the mission had ran later than expected. He’s tired and sore, and just barely manages to get his boots and chest armor off before he sits heavily on the edge of the bed. It creaks under his weight and he freezes and looks over at the sleeping form of Hanzo, fearful he has woken his partner. 

When Hanzo doesn’t stir Jesse works on undressing slowly. He hopes Hanzo didn’t stay up too late to wait up for him. Jesse knows any sleep at all is a precious commodity between them both. Jesse strips down to his boxers and takes off his prosthetic. The stump of his arm twinges from the strain of the day, and Jesse rubs it absentmindedly. He’d kill for one of Hanzo’s massages right now, but that can wait until morning. 

Jesse edges under the blankets to cuddle up to Hanzo. Even then, safe and finally home, sleep eludes Jesse. His brain won’t stop turning over the last twenty-four hours. Hanzo might be sleeping for once, but it seems Jesse might not get any of the rest he desires. Jesse resigns himself to a sleepless night and curls up to Hanzo’s back. At least he’s got someone to cuddle now. 

The thought sends Jesse’s mind on a spiral of what-ifs and reflection on his life. He’s come a long way, been through a lot. It would probably drive anyone else mad, leading the life Jesse has. 

“Never thought I’d end up here, y’know?” Jesse voices, even if Hanzo is asleep in his embrace. He can’t help but nuzzle up closer to Hanzo, curl his arm around his lover tighter, “Always thought I’d end up dead in a ditch before I even saw thirty. Or dead in a shootout, or lose a high noon duel, that last one was just the best outcome in my head. Go out like a real outlaw.”

Jesse kisses the back of Hanzo’s neck softly, “Never thought I’d get to be with someone. Never thought Overwatch would come back either. Guess I was wrong on both fronts, huh? Glad I was. You’re one of the best damn things to ever happen to me, Darlin’.”

“I feel the same, Jesse.”

Jesse freezes and lifts up to peer down at Hanzo. Hanzo simply hums and turns in Jesse’s arms and wraps his arms around him. Jesse just huffs and nuzzles Hanzo, throwing his arm around Hanzo’s waist. 

“How long ya been awake? I didn’t mean to wake ya up.” Jesse apologizes softly.

“When you came in.” Hanzo murmurs against Jesse’s chest. “But it’s fine. I’m glad you got home safe.”

“I’ll always come home to you, Babe.” Jesse whispers, “Always. It’d take a lot ta drag me away from you.”

Hanzo makes a pleased hum again and nuzzles more into Jesse. Jesse just sighs happily and kisses the top of Hanzo’s head. With Hanzo in his arms, Jesse soon drifts off to sleep, warm and loved.


	5. ...Under the Stars and In the Grass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These just prompts just keep coming my way so have another fill from tumblr

It’s not often they get time for themselves like this. Granted, it’s because Overwatch is still very illegal and they’ve decided to disband and lay low for a while until suspicion passes. Hanzo and Jesse had taken to traveling together, both loathe to be alone again. It’s Jesse who suggests they hide out in an old cabin he patched up to use as a hideout during his days on the run. Hanzo admits it’s quaint and not in a bad location, and before long both of them are settled in. 

They had spent the day tidying up the cabin to make it habitable again, and after a long day of hard work doing so, both of them find themselves on the lawn in front of the cabin that night. Jesse had gone into the closest town to grab some food, and by extension booze, and now both were enjoying food, drink and the company of the other.

Jesse’s worrying a cigarillo between his teeth at one point during the evening, not even making an attempt to light it. Hanzo just reaches over and plucks it from Jesse’s lips to place between his own. 

“Speak your mind,” Hanzo chastises, lighting the smoke and taking a drag, “before you ruin another cigarillo. You’ve nearly bit through this one.”

Jesse huffs and steals the cigarillo back, and Hanzo lets him keep it. Jesse takes a long drag and lets the smoke out in a slow exhale before he turns to his lover.

“I like this.” Jesse pulls the smoke from his lips and gestures to the cabin behind them, “You, me, a little space of our own. It’s downright domestic. It makes me want more of it, is all.” 

Hanzo hums, and reaches for the cigarillo, pressing into Jesse’s side in the process. He’s silent for a beat, and Jesse is content to drop the topic before Hanzo speaks up.

“Would we get a dog?” 

Jesse laughs softly, “You couldn’t stop me. We’d prob’ly own at least four if I had my way.” 

“Four sounds reasonable.” Hanzo murmurs, “As long as I can have a cat.” 

“We’ll get you the grumpiest, fluffiest walkin’ hairball we can, Sug.”

Hanzo laughs, deep and rich, and Jesse hopes there’s a lot more of that in his future too.


	6. ... At 1 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for Dormchi

Jesse's tossing and turning wakes Hanzo from his slumber. Raising up onto his arms confirms Hanzo’s sleepy-minded observations, that Jesse indeed is in the middle of one of his night terrors. Hanzo’s learned from experience not to shake Jesse awake, being nearly punched lends to the lesson. So, quietly as he can, Hanzo scoots to the edge of the bed, forgoing his prosthesis to ease himself into the wheelchair Angela insisted he obtain for when his legs are in the middle of repairs. 

It’s a short distance for Hanzo to wheel himself to their bathroom, getting Jesse some tap water from the sink for when he wakes. He hears the bed creak suddenly, a sign that Jesse has likely finally awoken. Hanzo carefully wheels back to their bed with the water for Jesse. His gunslinger is indeed awake, looking ashen and lost until he zeroes in on the form of Hanzo. 

Hanzo simply holds the water out to Jesse, who takes it gratefully and downs it. The glass clinks as Jesse places it on the nightstand next to his mechanical arm and turns to his lover. Hanzo is already wheeling as close to Jesse as possible, wraps his arms around Jesse’s neck when his remaining arm pulls Hanzo into his lap. 

Hanzo settles astride Jesse and lets him bury his face into his shoulder. Jesse’s hair is damp with cold sweat as Hanzo brushes the tangles out with his fingers. Jesse’s form is still trembling, and trembles until Hanzo begins to softly sing and the tension and anxiety finally seeps from the gunslinger’s body.

Jesse lifts his head to kiss Hanzo sweetly, rubs their noses together when the kiss breaks. He pulls Hanzo to him tighter, nuzzles into his neck and sighs. 

“Thank you.”

Hanzo merely hums and kisses the top of Jesse’s head. 

“You’re welcome, Anata.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> These prompts are from the [Things you Said](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com/post/174293870248/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) prompt list!


End file.
